I Believe I love you
by Princess Anastasia Vladescu
Summary: When Inuyasha finds himself in a very difficult position, will his brother be the only one he wants for help? And will Sesshomaru finally accept that he may have feelings? InuXFluffy, Incest, yaoi.


The painful sensation took over Inuyasha as he collapsed against rough bark, feeling as if he would set the entire forest on fire. He reminded himself of a panting puppy, which made him chuckle darkly at the truth of the situation. He couldn't control what was happening to him although he knew what it was; he had never experienced it before. He didn't think half demons could. He was a freak; he couldn't believe a natural demon occurrence was happening to him.

He was in heat. He was at the mercy of any demon- male or female- who found his scent appealing. He was frightened, but too exhausted to hide. Not that it would matter anyway, anyone who came near would probably discover he was a half breed and leave, disgusted. For once he was glad he was an abomination. He began to think that maybe a demon would want to take advantage of him, but he shook the nasty image out of his head. He wanted someone to come soothe the continuous burn, but he also didn't want anyone to come. He was too frightened. What if someone like Naraku came? What could he do then?

He was shaking, half with fear and half with his quick, shallow breaths. He wished he could sleep it off, like any other illness he may get but his senses were on high alert. He could hear every forest creature scamper around and make their tiny sounds, he could smell the sweet sap in the tree and the indescribable scent of the leaves, and he could also feel distant vibrations of a battle in the ground. He hoped it was farther away than it felt. He let his eyes slip closed, hoping if anyone found him, they would make it quick.

Sesshomaru came upon his younger brother's scent somewhere deep in the forest surrounding his palace as he was lost in his thoughts. He sighed, of course Inuyasha would be near right as he was thinking of him. Part of him wanted to turn his nose up and walk away, but strangely another part of him wanted to go and care for him. Again with these stupid _feelings! _He shook the pathetic thought away, he hated when these thoughts came to him. They had bothered him for a matter of months. He wished they would go away, or that he could just accept them. It made him feel like less of a demon. He knew that possibly the only reason he had these feelings lately was because Inuyasha was his brother. No matter how horrid that reality was.

He had left Jaken and Rin in the palace, afraid that they would get hurt. '_Feelings again...'_ He wanted to grumble. Naraku was becoming more and more powerful as the days went by and he still craved Sesshomaru's power. He noticed, with a jolt, a change in Inuyasha's scent that was all too familiar. _What the hell? How could this be! Impossible! He's a half breed! _ He couldn't believe his half demon brother is_ in heat._ He knew all to well the painful burning, the feeling of being hopeless and powerless, and also the fear that came along with it. He suddenly felt something he had never before felt for anyone, especially not his baby brother. He felt sympathy. He also had this strange, gnawing urge to go help Inuyasha. He knew there was only one way to help his brother, and he had an odd desire to go through with it. He followed the scent almost eagerly, anticipating what he has to do.

When Sesshomaru finally found Inuyasha, he seriously felt bad for his little brother. He was almost literally crumpled against a tree, his face flushed and moist with sweat. Sesshomaru could tell he was in pain and a lot of it if he didn't even notice Sesshomaru's presence. He came closer to his little brother before speaking.

"So, otōto, you finally feel the heat," He began. Inuyasha groaned, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't feel like fighting his older brother right now. Sesshomaru's face softened against his conscious doing. He came closer to Inuyasha and placed his hand on his brother's cheek. His eyes popped open and he stared at Sesshomaru incredulously. He couldn't believe that his older brother was touching him in a non-violent way or that he had a very kind expression gracing his beautiful features.

"Being in heat is difficult enough for a full demon, and you are only half. I could help you, if you would like," Sesshomaru finished. Inuyasha was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but somehow he wanted it.

"Take me!" Inuyasha cried, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and kissing him passionately. It took him a second, but Sesshomaru kissed back. Sesshomaru groaned and pinned Inuyasha's shoulders to the tree. Inuyasha's hands fell from his brother's neck to his lap. Sesshomaru jumped in shock when his innocent brother grabbed his hardening bulge. Inuyasha chuckled and licked his brother's bottom lip, asking for entrance into Sesshomaru's mouth. He opened his mouth and allowed Inuyasha to explore. Their tongues tangled in a mess of saliva, which had began dripping from their mouths. Inuyasha shakily started uniting Sesshomaru's armor. That fell to the ground, as well as his top and soon his pants too. They parted, breathing hard and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"A little hasty, otōto?," he asked breathlessly. Inuyasha laughed, embarrassed.

"Maybe a little bit, aniki," Sesshomaru stroked his brother's face.

"You're blushing," he whispered. "I like that…you seem at ease and yet you are not." His hand slipped into Inuyasha's robes and he gracefully slid them off. He jerked the younger somewhat roughly off the ground, leaving the red fabric behind. Sesshomaru turned Inuyasha around and pinned him back on the tree. He bit his younger brother's neck, making him moan. Sesshomaru hesitated; he suddenly wasn't very sure about this. Inuyasha was his _brother! _What if he started loving him as more than a brother? What would he do then?

"What's wrong, aniki?" Inuyasha whispered, confused.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore," Sesshomaru admitted. Inuyasha groaned, almost as if he was in pain. This confused Sesshomaru, and then he remembered that Inuyasha was in heat. It would hurt him until Sesshomaru did something about it. Then, without warning, Inuyasha pulled Sesshomaru's face down to his by his hair and kissed him passionately. When they parted, Inuyasha whimpered, once again reminding himself of a puppy.

"Please…I-I want you" He stuttered. Sesshomaru stared at him, stunned. His little brother was seriously _begging_ the elder to take him? He decided it must be because of the heat, or at least that's what he continued to tell himself. He pushed himself into Inuyasha, who was dry and only somewhat prepared. Inuyasha cried out and Sesshomaru stroked his cheek and waited for his brother to adjust. Inuyasha began to feel more comfortable with his brother inside of him, which was very strange. He could now admit that he had thought of Sesshomaru in ways nobody would understand. He kept these feelings to himself, afraid that people would abandon him again. Now, he only wanted Sesshomaru. Inuyasha wanted the one person who he thought hated him. Maybe he wasn't as heartless after all. Sesshomaru brought his lips to his brother's ear.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly. Inuyasha nodded and winced as Sesshomaru started slowly moving in and out. Soon the discomfort and pain turned into stabs of white hot pleasure. Inuyasha moaned quietly, restraining himself in fear of someone overhearing. Sesshomaru chuckled a little breathlessly, causing Inuyasha to eye his brother suspiciously.

"Wh-at?" he asked, his breath hitching in his throat as more pleasure hit. Sesshomaru just shook his head and kissed his brother as hard as he could in the awkward position they were in. Soon Inuyasha gave up on holding himself in. Sesshomaru had started hitting a sensitive spot in Inuyasha's prostate and the younger could hardly stand it anymore. He moaned louder than he ever had before and he heard Sesshomaru's grunts of pleasure from behind him. They moaned in unison and Inuyasha could feel himself beginning to climax. He got closer and closer to in before crying out.

"Sesshomaru! I'm gonna-"Inuyasha was cut off as his seed stuck on the bark of the tree. His brother soon came as well and they collapsed in an almost twisted mess. Sesshomaru remained inside of Inuyasha and sighed quietly, sharing a lazy kiss with him. Inuyasha wanted to say something, something that he had been feeling for a long time. Something that beforer now he wished he could forget. Before it seemed so wrong, now it seemed so _right. _He opened his mouth, but he hesitated.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling out of Inuyasha. He winced and Sesshomaru held him tight.

"I-I love you Sesshomaru," he whispered. Sesshomaru stayed silent for the longest time, making Inuyasha anxiously blush. When he finally spoke, Inuyasha waited for a tongue lashing. Sesshomaru was completely speechless. He wished he would respond with words of unfathomable hate, but he couldn't bear to hurt Inuyasha now, even though he never seemed to mind causing him pain before. He sighed and instead of speaking a cruel lie, told his brother the truth.

"I believe I love you as well, little brother," Inuyasha sighed happily and nuzzled into his brother's chest. They soon fell asleep like that, forever tied in ways no one else could ever begin to understand.


End file.
